


Sugar shots not slushies

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Getting through Friday and Party prep.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday, TGIF, I had officially managed a week at public school. Granted I had alsobeen technically suspended but who's counting. I walked towards my locker and noticed that there was an even larger number of jerseys in the halls than normal. One large one and his shadow stopped by me as I opened my locker.  
"Hey Charlie, football game tonight." I looked up at Dave.  
"And?"  
"Coach wants an extra practic early, could I make up hours on Saturday?"  
"Yeah sure, you can finish moving the bales and help me setup the ring. 10am to early?"  
"Dang girl, its a weekend, whatchu doing up that early?" The big guy behind Dave asked. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"If I hadn't gotten hurt I would have been up at 5. I'm being lazy as it is Tuesday its back to the old schedule."  
"Dang. And I thought coach was crazy on camp weeks." I rolled my eyes.  
"My coach would eat yours for breakfast."  
"Hey now." THe big guy looked like he was going to start ranting at me to defend his coach when a blonde woman in a track suit stalked up to us.  
Both jocks flinched away from her.  
"Trust me boys, Her coach would use Tanaka for a trivet." She continued down the hall snarking at students and occasionally pushing them out of her way.  
"Aww crap, I was hoping to coast through a little longer before she realized I was here."  
"You know Couch Sue?" Daves eyes were big.  
"Oh, she met my coach at an ESPN interview and I guess they dated for awhile." I shrugged as best as I could. "I was on circuit at that point so I never actually dealt with her but she made one of the stableboys in France cry."  
"Yeah that sounds like coach Sue." They walked away as Kurt and Mercedes walked up. Dave ducked his head in a sortof nod to them as he passed. Kurts eyes nearly bugged out.  
"Wh..what?" I grinned.  
"Well Kurt, I blame Buffy. The geeks and the cool kids hung out on that show, maybe it could happen here."  
Kurt rolled his eyes and straightened his scarf.  
"I don't want to deal with blood sucking fiends jut to avoid dumpsters"  
"I'm sure you are hoping for other kinds of suckers huh?" he went bright red while Mercedes's mouth fell open in shock. Then they both smacked me on either shoulder.  
"Hey, behave." I shook my head.  
"You met my cousin, he is worse than I will ever be." Mercedes grinned.  
"uh oh."  
"Yeah, I hate to tell you but once he figures out you blush that hard. Well, lets just hope your blood pressure can take it." Mercedes was still snickering as she left us at the door for math.  
Lunch was an excited babel of party planning. The girls were really excited about meeting Trooper. I explained that there would be food, music and possibly movies but no booze.  
"Bas says he is worried about me having a reaction with the pain meds. I think he is just worried about how the new guys will act. He had one party go bad enough they had to call the cops and he got in a world of trouble. Doesn't want to do that again."  
"I can bring my Kareoke machine."Rachel immediatly volunteered.  
"That should actually work out pretty well, with all the singers that will be there we shouldn't get bored."  
"Singers?" She looked very interested while the other two rolled their eyes.  
"Oh, from Sebastiens school. He is in their glee club."  
"He made it in?"  
"Yeah, he texted my earlier that he was in. So some of tonight will be celebrating that."  
****  
After lunch to final bell feels like a long slow slide though a time dilation device especially on a Friday. I didn't think the day would ever end. Finally the last bell rang and we were free. I drove home to start setting up for the party. You know snacks to prep, guest room doors to lock.  
I also had to walk out and feed Trooper and check on him. Oh it was awful. Spending time in one of my favorite places let me tell you it was painfull.  
When Bas got back he carried in several cases of pop, and way more energy drinks than I thought we would ever need. and I told him so.  
"Well since we aren't drinking we will be doing sugar shots."  
"Sugar shots"  
"Yep, Red bull, Mountain Dew and sugar."  
"Holy cow!" Bas grinned.  
Everyone is wired and the hangover isn't nearly as bad."


	2. Chapter 2

By 7:30 Bas had one end of the dining table set up like a caffiene and sugar bar. Dozens of plastic shot glasses were already filled and waiting in a serving platter filled with ice chips. A tub of ice held varius pops and bottled water. The other held bowls of chips, salsa, and hummus. Also there were bowls of candies and even a platter of cut up veggies.  
Kurt pulled up a few minutes early with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. Oh, and Rachel's karaoke machine. They had just started to play what I consdered party music when another vehcle pulled up. The big silver navigator pulled up next to Kurts black one. The Dalton boys piled out and headed for our front door. I frowned when I noticed a lack of overnight bags. Before I could say anything Bas was starting to do some intros.  
"Charlie, Kurt these are Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Wes, John, Trent and Thad." I smiled and waved.  
"Guys hi, as Bas said I'm Charlie. This is Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina." The oldest boy Wes smiled as well.  
"Thanks for having us over."  
"No problem guys come on in, Drinks and food are in the kitchen this way and the music and kareoke is through that room." Jeff, NIck and Trent bee lined for the music machine Rachel folowing closely to protect her toy, or maybe her play list. We hadn't even made it to the kitchen before we heard the music switch over to a showtune. I grabbed one of the sugar shots and made a face.  
"It is going to be a very long night." The boys laughed as we all clinked our plastic glasses together and downed the brew. I grabbed a handful of gummy bears and a pop and walked back into the movie room. Rachel and Kurt were just finishing up a duet, Nick and Jeff were bouncing already as they waited their turn. It looked like Rachel might argue about giving up her microphone, But then thad walked up and offered her one of the drinks he was carrying. She became more interested in trying to flirt for just long enough for Jeff to slip the microphone out of her hand. I giggled as the two hammed up a duet. I drank another of the caffiene bombs that I was handed and i swear I could feel my eyeballs start to vibrate. All the Dalton boys, my cousin included had drank at least 3 of the shots and grabbed Red Bulls from the kitchen. So once Jeff and Nick were done with their song they stormed the makeshift stage area. They were bouncing and beat boxing. It was really, really good for improve. When they were done, Wes was laughing.  
"We should have made those before contest last year, this song would have been so much better." Ah, so not quite so impromptue.   
****  
Everyone was getting along fairly well it seemed. They were taking turns singing and trying to one-up each other on the dance floor. There was a game of limbo on one side of the movie room while Tina and Mercedes were trying to get people to agree to play either truth or dare or some other party game but folks still seemed a little to wired for that. I snuck out to get a glass of water, I swear if I had anymore pop my teeth would rattle right out of my head from the shakes. I heard the sound of the dolby turning on, I guess the girls had won.  
I walked back through the kitchen door glass in hand and looked at the big flat screen, then groaned.  
"This is supposed tobe a party, no ESPN come on." The Warblers were looking at me with confused expressions while Bas just looked worried. Kurt spoke up.  
"They were showing stuff about horses before they took the break, we weren't sure if you want to see it." The station returned to the segment and they were talking about USET. They were discussing the days placings and making guesses about who would make up the team for the Olympics in Milan. They went to a live interview with the winner of that days jump off. The screen showed an excited girl with her arms around a tall dark haired man. Their lips parted as the reporter began to ask her how she felt about her performance over the wall. My glass slipped from my hands and water splashed across the floor.  
"Charlie..." before Bas could get any further my cell phone began ringing. I could feel my face crumble as I recognised the ring tone. Bas, however looked like he wanted to rip someone in two.  
"Time zones, he was never very good at them." I pulled out my phone and answered it. I put it on speaker phone in the hopes that if he could hear Bas wouldn't just snatch it away from me.  
"Hello."  
"Oh, hey Charlie I hope I didn't call to early."  
"No, you didn't call too early Tim, I was just watching Jessie's ESPN interview."  
"Shit." and the line went dead. I turned my phone off the shut up the dial tone and shook my head.  
"Damn coward. I should have listened to you Sebastian." I was pacing at this point and stopped, turned around around and stared at him in horror."Shit! I am going to have to smile and pose with the second rate bitch for all the publicity shots. Oh God." I sank down into the couch not caring at this point how hard it might be to get back up.  
Mercedes found her attitude and voice first.  
"Girl, what just happened?" I just looked at her and gave what felt like a sickly smile.  
"I just got dumped on international television for the girl competeing to be my back up rider."  
Everyones mouth dropped at my words.  
"I am guessing he didn't know they would air that live. I gues he wanted the press of dating an olympian too bad and didn't think I would get to keep my slot."  
"Thats awful."  
"Thats Timothy for you." Bas said, "Ego the size of a football field, trust fund the size of a petty noble and IQ the size of a matchbook."  
"Wow, way to make me look good Bas."  
"doesn't reflect on you Charlie, its all about bashing the bastard tonight." I had to giggle a bit at that.   
"I think I need more of those sugar shots. Maybe some pizza."  
After a little arguing about toppings we called in our order and sent Wes and David to pick it up since it was too large of an order for a delivery guys to bring.  
"Hey Kurt."  
"Yeah?"  
"I forgot to tell you Dave is making up his hours from today tomorrow in the barn. I am going to have him set up my jumps so I can start working Trooper Monday after school. I didn't want you surprised depending on how late everyone sleep tomorrow."  
"Thanks." Blaine had made his way towards us when he heard me mention Dave's name.  
"Hey would it be okay if I came out and helped. I like horses." I saw Jeff grin behind him.  
"I just bet thats what you like isn't it Blainey, Would this be the guys with the biceps you have been talking about all week?"  
"Shut up Jeff! Geez." His face was brick red. Kurt looked at him in a kind of fascinated horror.  
"Oh Gaga, really? Why?" Blaine hung his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think it might be the whole bad boy thing? Like I think if he stopped being a jerk...I dunno."  
Kurt still looked vaguely horrified while the rest of us shamelessly laughed at Blaines explanation.  
"Well I am the last one to give someone to much trouble over a poorly thought out crush. Plus I need at least on more person to carry poles so yeah, I will wake you up in the morning."  
"Thanks Charlie."   
Bas walked back in with a whole new tray of sugar shots, Nick trailing beind him with a tub of Mountain dew cans on ice. They set them up on the coffee table.  
"I am declaring that it is time for some truth or dare." Kurt and I face palmed while everyone else whooped and hollered. I leaned as far forward as I coould and manage to grab two of the shots on the edge, I was going to need them, my cousin didn't take prisoners when it came to this game. Just before he could get everyone settled in to play the front door opened and wes and David brought in the pizzas. They piled them onto what was left of the coffee table. I noticed Wes was also carrying a large box that wasn't from the pizza place. He handed it to me.  
"After earlier I thought you might need some chocolate." I opened the box to find it filled with fudged frosted brownies. My jaw sagged a little before I grabbed two of the pity brownies and toasted him with my mountain dew.  
"Here's to new friends baring chocaolate." I passed the box to my left as he grinned. Everyone helped themselves to pizza and brownies before Bas got back to being in charge. He was sitting across from me. Mercedes next to him then David, Tina, John, Rachel, Trent, Jeff, Nick, Me, Kurt, Blaine and Wes. Bas declared he was going first.   
"David, truth or dare?" David laughed and shook his head.  
"Man I hate this game." Bas just smirked and held up a glass Stewarts orange and cream bottle.  
"We could play spin the bottle." He wiggled the bottle and his eyebrows enough that everyone laughed.  
"OK fine, Dare."  
"I dare you to go grab a gummy worm from the kitchen and share it with Mercedes, Lady and the Tramp style." David jumped up and ran for the kitchen while Mercedes covered her eyes and the other boys catcalled and whistled. David returned with a gummy bear stretched cross a plate. He dropped to his knees in front of Mercedes and held the plate out towards her. I was giggeling as they each picked up an end in their mouth and started towards each other. The room exploded into cheers when their lips met. David retook his spot next to giggeling Mercedes. She caught her breath and looked at Tina evily.  
"Tina, Truth or Dare" Tina's eyes widened.  
"ummm...Truth?"  
"Is it true that you and Kurt filmed a video of Single Ladies?"  
"Yes." She laughed and I could see Kurts cheeks pinking up. Sebastians Eyebrow visibly popped as he looked at Kurt.  
"With costumes?" Kurt nodded. "Do you still have the tape?"  
"I'm sure its somewhere." Sebastian had his calculating face on.


	3. Slushies      and show       jumping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU. It starts before Mash-up. So while he may be a jerk jock Dave hasn't done anything worse than the glocks have done so far.
> 
> I obviously do not own Glee. Of this story I only claim Charlie.

It was only a matter of time before Kurt and Tina were dared to shake their stuff. The noise level of whooping and wolf whistles was epic. Kurts face was the brightest red you could imagine, while Tina couldn't seem to stop giggling. Wes just kept blinking at her. I had to give the Warblers credit, they had a flair for devising hilarious dares.  
Somewhere between my cousin "borrowing" his mother heels so that Jeff could act out his dare of strutting it on the cat walk, and havng to demonstrate that I didn't have the chops for solos my caffiene level lost the fight with exaustion. I broke one of the many rules of parties and fell asleep on the couch. Luckily it was a good group of folks, or they were taking pity on me after what Tim didbt I broke up without anything drawn on me and undecorated with toilet paper.  
I managed to silence my alarm before it went off and carefully pulled myself out of the couch and went to my room to change. I was upset and twitchy so I took off the brace and put on my riding clothes and boots. I grabbed another brownie and Mountain Dew on my way through the living room to the barn. Breakfast of champions.  
I was standing in the aisle, hands on hips, glaring up at the storage space above the office when I heard Dave come in.  
"Morning Charlie, whats going on."  
"I wanted you to set up my practice jumps today, but some brain trust put them up on top of the office. I am trying to come up with a way to get them down. Theres no ladder. They came in in a pickup so they loaded them from the truck bed, but thats not here."  
Just at that moment I heard feet pounding down the aisle. Both Dave and I turned to look. Blaine came skidding in to a stop before me. He dropped his hands too his knees and tried to catch his breath, cheeks red and curls all messed up.  
"You said you'd wake me, an I too late to help? I can still help right, OH! Hhhi Dave." He caught sight of Dave as he turned.  
"Morning."  
"You aren't too late Blaine, I'm Just trying to figure out how to reach the poles and brackets." I pointed them out to him. He looked up judging distance. Then he glanced over at Dave.  
"If you gave me a boost I could get up on top of that wall and hand them down to you." Dave cocked an eyebrow and looked the smaller boy over. His lip curled up and I was afraid he was going to make a nasty comment beforehe surprised me by laughing.  
"I'm pretty sure I bench more than you so sure, why not." He turned to put his back to the wall then bent his knees and cupped his hands looking like he was going to give him a leg up. Blaine put his foot in his hands and his hands on Daves shoulders. Dave straightened his knees and lifted his hands sliding Blaine up towards the edge of the storage space. Dave nearly bobbled him as he got him about chest high. Blaine yelped and grabbed the ledge. He scrambled up and quickly looked down. He and Dave stared at each other faces bright red.  
"Umm," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat."which of these do you need?"  
"All of the black and white striped ones for today, and the x-shaped braces. It will probably be a week or two before I can get back up to the big jumps again."  
"Okay." He started passing poles down and Dave would catch them and pile them onto the cart.  
"Well thats all of those that are up here."  
"Awesome, thanks Blaine." I looked up at him peering down from the loft space."Next problem is getting you back down here. Shoot" Dave stretched out his shoulders and shook his arms out.  
"probably easier if he lowers his legs over and slides down the wall until I can reach his feet. Kinda like when you sneak out a window." Blaine nodded.  
"I can do that." He ended up pretty much pinned to the wall by the time his feet got to the ground.  
"You okay?" Dave gruffed at him.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Both boys again had red high on their cheeks as we walked out to arena.  
I paced off the strides and told them where to set the braces so they could then put the poles up.  
"Thanks guys, I'm going to go saddle Trooper and do a few rounds. would you guysbe willing to wait out here in case something goes wrong?" They both nodded.  
I was just lunging him to warm up his muscles when an irate Sebastian came into he arena. He was followed by Kurt and Mercedes bearing the pastry box. They offered the box to Blaine and Dave while Sebastian stalked out onto the sand towards me. His face a furious scowl.  
"What are you doing?!?!?" I looked at him blandly.  
"I'm warming Trooper up for some low jumps."  
"Charlie, you haven't been cleared yet." I stopped Trooper and turned to growl at Bas.  
"I am healed up ok? I don't have the time to kick my heels anymore. If I don't get back they are going to give away my spot."  
"And if you cripple yourself you never get a spot."  
"Arrgh, fine. I will work him from the ground."  
"I can't decide if he is brave or an idiot." Dave muttered to the other three that were watching us.  
"Why?" Mercedes asked.  
"I don't think I would get into a bitchoff with a girl carrying a whip."  
"Not your cup of tea?" Kurt snarked at him. Daves eyes slid towards Blaine.  
"Yeah, something like that." Blaines choked on his pop. I snickered, I bet they thought we couldn't hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by WarblerKlaineforever and their work Every Lifetime with the sugar shots. I have tried to talk my friends into them but they worry for their hearts.


End file.
